The Snatcher and the Secretary
by SnatcherGirl
Summary: Seventeen year old Sarah Riddle, secretary for the Minister of Magic, gets a mission by Mr Scrimgeour, to watch over a group of Snatchers, where she meets Scabior, the man who she since long hated. Will the Snatcher be able to change Sarah's view of him? Scabior/OC Cantains swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

The Snatcher and the Secretary

_Seventeen year old Sarah Vanessa Riddle wasn't ordinary, she was a Vampire and a Metamorphmagus, she had lived two times, went to Hogwarts two times but never really graduated, she had never went to her last year in school._

_She worked as secretary for the Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour, the Vampire who had turned her when she was three years old. She had called herself Sarah Vanessa during her schoolyears and she still did, not that is was needed, nowadays everyone knew her identety anyway. She was the daughter of the Dark Lord and Bellatrix lived at Malfoy Manor with her parents and the Malfoys. She was very close to her cousin Draco and his dad Lucius. Yeah, she had dated Lucius during her first life and they still loved each other, as friends. Then there was Narcissa. Sarah and Narcissa had never liked each other and Narcissa almost never left the Manor if Lucius was home together with Sarah. She always thought Sarah would try to steal him. _

Now she sat with her feet on her desk at the Ministry and chewed on her quill as she wondered how to answer a letter from Albert Runcorn. She had read the letter four times without understanding a thing. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed at the letter in anger. This never happened to her, she was usually brilliant at finding quick and good replies to letters, ever annoying stalker-letters and difficult letters.

She glanced at the big clock in front of her, _16.40. _She only had twenty minutes left before she could leave. Not that she didn't like her job, because she did, she loved it. She was just tired, hungry – perhaps thirsty would describe it better – and she missed her cats. She jumped as she felt a warm hand on her leg.

"For the love of Merlin, Rufus!" She burst out, "You scared me." Scrimgeour chuckled.

"Put your feet off the table and stop chewing on your quill, it's unprofessional", he said calmy. Sarah smiled at him.

"Have I ever cared about looking professional?"  
"You have a point, good thing you're a secretary and not a Minister", he said and Sarah laughed.

"I really can't imagine the world with _me _as Minister! Aaah, everything would be chaos", Rufus shook his head at her.

"It sure would. Did you answer Runcorn?" He asked seriously and Sarah's pale cheeks turned red.

"No... I can't find a good reply..." She confessed. Scrimgeour nodded.

"I see. How about dinner with me today? You look like you haven't had fun in forever", he asked her and she sighed.

"I haven't. Erm, I'd love to! What time?"

"I've got a meeting in five minutes.. Humm humm... At six?" Sarah nodded and added a smile which clearly spoke 'perfect!'. Rufus gave her thumbs up and walked away. Then it hit her. The perfect reply. She wrote it down quickly, signed it 'SV' and sent it away.

"Perfect", she said to herself and began cleaning up her desk. She put her long, black hair up in a ponytail before she grabbed her bag and wand and Apparated home to the Manor.  
"I'm back!" She bellowed and walked into her small room. It was probably the smallest and ugliest room at the Manor, but Sarah had never complained, Lucius had several times offered to replace her small bed but she had strictly forbidden him to do that. He bought her everything she could possibly want anyway; clothes, shoes, makeup, she almost never asked him about anything. She threw her bag lazily on the floor and walked to the mirror on her chest of drawers. Rusfus was right, she looked tired and expressionless. She glanced at the picture on the chest of drawers before she picked it up.

The picture of herself and Quirinus Quirrell during their years at Hogwarts.

They had been best friends, nothing could ever have torn them apart, except death. Sarah had spent one and a half week crying when she ofound out that Quirinus was dead. She traced the picture with her finger.

"Piglet!" Quirinus shouted at Sarah, who quickly turned around, making her currently pink hairfly into Quirinus' face. He laughed at her and hugged her.

_"I've missed you, Quir", Sarah said, which made Quirinus smile that smile which made Sarah's day._

_They looked at each other for a while, wuthout saying a thing. Slowly, they both leand forward until their lips met in a kiss. Both of them pulled away quickly and laughed._

_"That was like kissing my brother", Sarah said and her best friend nodded._

_"It was, indeed, why did we do that, Piggy? Let's _never _do that again!"_

_"Agreed!" Again, the both laughed._

Sarah smiled at the memory and put the photograph down. She looked at herself in the mirror again,the red, tired eyes, the black hair in its ponytail, the full lips, which were bright pink without the red lipstick. She had dark cirkles under her eyes, she needed blood. Now. She lazily got out of her high heeled, brown boots and stepped out to the kitchen.

"Hey", she said to Lucius and Narcissa who sat by the table, talking about something.

"Good afternoon", Lucius said. Narcissa just snorted at her.

"I don't love you, either, Narcissa, but at least I said 'hey'", she tried.

"Well, hi", was the reply she got. "You look like crap".

"I know," She muttered and opened the freezer – which Lucius had bought for Sarah only – and picked up a bloodbag. She emptied it quickly and tossed it in the rubbish bin.

"I'm having dinner with Rufus tonight, don't cook for me, Cissy", she said with her voice filled with sarcasm. Narcissa never cooked for Sarah, she simply thought of it as unnecessary because Sarah never ate it anyway.

"I won't", she answered coldly.

"Where's mum?"

"Business", Lucius said and Sarah nodded. She was almost always alone with Lucius and Narcissa nowadays, her father was in Albania, her mother was often away and Draco was at school. Sarah glanced at the two empty, blue bowls on the floor.

"I thought you said you'd feed them for me, Luci", she said,

"Whoops, sorry, I forgot..."  
"It's okay! Accio cat food". Sarah filled the bowls with food and water, the went to find her cats, Argus, Tori and Domino. She cuddled with them for a while before she went to fix herself for the dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 From a Snatchers view

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... Sadly.**

* * *

Sarah and Rufus sat at the restaurant, choosing what to eat from a menu.

"I think I'll have the steak", Sarah said.

"Me too", said Scrimgeour. He then ordered for them, two peppersteaks and two glasses of wine. While they waited, Scrimgeour spoke.

"I've got a little mission for you, Sarah"

"Thrilling, tell me more!"  
"Well... As you know, we've recieved lot of letters complaining about a certan group of Snatchers, **Mr** Scabior's gang", Sarah nodded, "Well, I'd like you to join them for a while," Scrimgeour continued and Sarah's eyes seemed to grow three times bigger.

"No no no no no, I- I can't do that! You know what he's done to me!"

"Yes, yes I know... But please, you're the only one I trust" Sarah swallowed.

"Alright then... But I swear, if he touches me again!"  
"I will make sure he doesn't"

"Good"

The waitress arrived with the wine and food. Great. Sarah was to work for the man she hated even more than she hated Harry Potter. The man who had kept her as his prisoner for the entire Christmas holidays. The man who had raped and abused her. But she'd do it for Rufus. She'd do anything for him. As they ate, Sarah asked;

"When do I start?"

"Tonight", Scrimgeour said and picked up a red cloth from his pocket, "Here, let me tie tis around your arm", he said and as his secretary nodded, he tied the clean, red cloth around her left arm. She frowned at it.

Later that evening, Sarah found herself in Rufus' home, they had been dancing, drinking and laughing. Sarah sat down on the sofa and rubbed her temples. She'd been drinking a little too much.

"Can I have a glass of water?" She asked.

"Absolutely", Scrimgeour said and went to fill up a glass. He gave it to Sarah and she drank it quickly.

"So, you ready to go now? To the Snatchers?"  
"I will never be ready, but yes, take me there", Sarah said reluctantly. Scrimgeour took her hand and Apparated with her. Once there, he kissed he forehead and waved goodbye, then he dissapeared. Sarah looked around to see a tall man, bellowing at six other men, stitting on three logs around a small fire. The man was Scabior. He turned to look at Sarah and stopped bellowing.

"And who the fuck are you?" he asked her. Did he not recognicze her?  
"Such a lovely way to speak to a woman, arsehole, don't you recognize me?"  
"Yes, bu' wha' the fuck are you doin' 'ere? You clearly tol' me t' go fuck off!"

"Who wouldn't!? You're a horrible man", she spat at him, "But ANYWAY, I'm going to be here for a while, because I now work for the Ministry and we have received _several _letters about you and your gang. You're horrible! So I'm here to keep control over you lot", Sarah said with a lot more confidence than she thought she ever would have in front of this man.

Scabior smiled.

"Wha''s your name, sadly I don't remember it, _ma'am_", he said and rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Pansy."  
"Pansy wha'?"  
"Bullstrode" Scabior grabbed her arm and held her in front of him, her back pressing against his chest, so she was facing his men.

"See, lads? Ain't this wha' I'm sayin'? Don't chase after pretty girls, become a Snatcher and you'll ge' 'em for free!" All of his men laughed. Sarah tried to jerk away from Scabior, when he noticed, he shoved her down on the ground, muttering something alike 'piss off'. Sarah got up on her feet and stared up at Scabior.

"Now, arsehole, I do believe that's the reason to why I'm here, stop treating people like crap!"  
"Shu' up, aye?" he said, "Oh and by the way, nice t' know you still can't lie, _Sarah"_

"No, I won't shut up", Sarah said in a sassy voice, trying to hide her fear fo this man, "show some respect!" Scabior's lips formen a thin line.

"'Kay, listen t' me fuckin' carefully now, yellin' at me ain't a way t' ge' me t' do wha' ya want" he said and looked at her.

"Then what is?"

"You ask me kindly after sex", he answered and winked at her.

"What woman in her right mind would fuck you?" she asked and received a hard slap across the face.

"Now be quiet or be Greyback's. You choose, love" This time, _Sarah's_ lips formed a thin line. Scabior grinned at her. She looked away, displeased.

"Now, if you're goin' t' be 'ere, you'll need t' know the names o' my men. This is Jared," he said and pointed at a Snatcher with red shoulder-long hair and thick clothes, "this is Alex," he pointed at a man with darkbrown hair and kohl around his eyes, as a bandit-mask, "Jack Filkins", a dark-skinned man with a small beard, "X-ray" a snake "X-ray for fuck's sake, 'uman!" The snake turned into a muscular young man, "This is Nero", a regular-looking man with brown hair, "and lastly, Fenrir Greyback", Sarah shivered, she was terrified to death of Werewolves.

"Pleasure to meet you, girrrly", Greyback said.

"D-don't... Don't talk to m-me", Sarah answered shakily. Scabior laughed.

"Look who's afraid o' the bid, bad wolf", he said, "'ow long are ya stayin'?" he then asked her.

"A month, I think... If not l-longer"

"'mmm, nice" Scabior smirked. Sarah didn't know where to look, so she stared into the fire.

"Where will I sleep?" She asked.

"With me or Greyback, your choice" Scabior teased.

"I'd be happy to share bed with Greyback" Sarah muttered, even though she really didn't want to be closer than 500 feet to the Werewolf. Scabior looked dissapointed for a second before he said, "Suit youself, I'm the better fuck, you'll be mangled corpse once 'e's done with ya"

"I don't care. I'd rather die than share bed with you. Which tent is yours, Greyback?"

Fenrir nodded at one of the three tents and Sarah got up and started walking to it but Scabior stopped her.

"Where do ya think you're goin?"

"I'm tired. Let go of me, arsehole," sh muttered.

"Call me "arse'ole" again and you're screwed. Deal?" Sarah nodded and Scabior let go of her.

"I sleep in the bed, so don't go in any of the sleeping bags, they belong to Alex and Jared!" Fenrir shouted after her. Once inside the tent, Sarah changed into pyjamas and got in the bed.

This would not be fun. Sarah couldn't sleep, even though she wanted to. She wanted to fall alseep before Greyback would enter. Merlin knows what he would do to her.

She sat up and stared into the wall. Then she lay down again. She lay there withput being able to sleep for what seemed like hours.

"Hello, girly", Greyback said as he entered the tent. Sarah closed her eyes.

_Please don't touch me, please don't touch me..._

"I was hoping you'd be awake, I want to have fun, you see..."

_Please don't touch me, please don't touch me... _


End file.
